The prior art includes computer hardware, software architectures, programming languages, and associated techniques for executing software instructions. An executable script is usually defined as a small, simple, or lightweight software program that, when executed, performs a number of tasks, operations, commands, or functions. For example, a script could be written to launch a remote web browser application, direct the remote web browser application to a designated web page, set variables or parameters for a computing device, and the like. One type of simple and straightforward script only includes synchronous operations that are intended to be performed in a sequential manner, e.g., line-by-line or operation-by-operation as reflected by the code that defines the script. Another type of script includes one or more asynchronous operations that require some form of response or result, where the time of receipt of the response or result may not be known. Thus, one or more subsequent operations could be executed while the result of a previously executed asynchronous operation is still pending.
Synchronous scripts are relatively straightforward to write and many software developers are familiar with the manner in which synchronous scripts are written and executed. In contrast, many people remain unfamiliar with asynchronous development concepts even though by design it may be necessary to develop scripting code that performs one or more asynchronous operations. Unfortunately, it can be very difficult to create a script having asynchronous steps using basic concepts and design approaches that are traditionally reserved for use with synchronous scripts.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a scripting methodology that addresses the shortcomings and deficiencies of existing approaches that typically apply only to synchronous scripts. In addition, it is desirable to have a computer-implemented module, interface, or script manager that can handle a script that includes one or more asynchronous operations that have been written in a way that emulates a synchronous script. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.